Please Remember
by shadowgirl35
Summary: It's been 2 years since Kagome left Inu and the gang in Feudal Japan, thinking he chose Kikyo...but what happens when she goes back to him... Songfic to 'Please Remember'. My first fic, please R&R.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inu-yasha...or the song 'Please Remember'...so please don't sue me ; heh heh... ()-song lyrics

(-)Flashback

* * *

Kagome sighed sitting up on her bed, 'It's been two years...' she thought and it had. It was exactly two years ago from that day...the day the jewel was finally completed. Two years since she left feudal Japan...and Inu-yasha. But she remembered the pain as if it were yesterday... 

(Time, sometimes the time just slips away And you're left with yesterday Left with the memories)

-The two sat beside the well, both dreading good-bye. "You know Inu- yasha...after all that's happened...I'm really going to miss everyone here..." She said "Feh! Stop being so sentimental wench..." Kagome couldn't believe his words, after all they had been through together... She stood and Inu- yasha then smelt water mixed with salt...he had made her cry again and he cursed himself silently for it. Suddenly she took his hand and said "I love you, Inu-yasha...always. Good-bye" and with that she had jumped down the well-

...now, two years later, and he still hadn't followed her."Inu-yasha..." she murmured, "Always" she added as a small painful smile crept on her face.

(I, I'll always think of you and smile And be happy for the time I had you with me)

Inu-yasha stood above the well...the one he dreaded as it made him remember the human girl he had fell in love with, and still loved deeply. "Kagome..." he murmured looking down at his right hand, which was clenched into a fist surrounding something...the thing that Kagome had left with him two years ago.

-He had watched he jump down smelling her tears... 'Kagome wait! I love you too!' he had thought but for some reason it wouldn't come out. After a few moments he looked down, opening his right hand, there sat the jewel of four souls. And a note under it... which read...

Dear Inu-kun If you're reading this then I told you and you said nothing back, and as usual I ran home... In your hand is the jewel of four souls...as I promised you when we started this journey. It's yours, do what you will...but I pray you don't forget me, for I will never forget you And I will love you always...but this is goodbye, not see ya later...so...  
Goodbye forever...Luv Always  
Kagome

He swore at the jewel and yearned to go after her...but he couldn't bring himself to go to her...he loved her so much...but just couldn't do it.-

(Though we go our separate ways I won't forget so don't forget The memories we made)

Kagome walked down to the well in the old shrine and sat on it...her legs dangling on the inside of the well...She yearned to go to him. Without a second thought she jumped in...she couldn't stop herself, it was like her body reacted on its own. When she reappeared she was in feudal Japan, she climbed up the well and then jumped back in...but...she didn't go back to her own time. With a sigh she climbed out and sat on the well, thinking only...'I hope he remembers me'

(Please remember, please remember I was there for you And you were there for me Please remember, our time together The time was yours and mine While we were wild and free Please remember, please remember me)

Inu-yasha couldn't believe his eyes...there she was... "Kagome..." he said and she stood...he was now a few feet away from the well. Kagome looked at him for but a few seconds then looked away... "So, you do remember me," she smirked. Inu-yasha's eyes saddened, it was just like the day she left.

-Kagome stood and he then smelt water mixed with salt...he had made her cry again and he cursed himself silently for it. Suddenly she took his hand and said "I love you, Inu-yasha...always. Good-bye"-

He couldn't even bring himself to say goodbye...and he cursed himself for it.

(Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say And it's sad to walk away With just the memories)

Inu-yasha couldn't help but think 'what if' as he went to hug her, she pulled away and this surprised him. "Stop...go...go and be with the one you chose." She couldn't even bring herself to look him in the eye. "Kagome..." he said embracing her, making her look at him... "You are the only one I choose" He leaned down to kiss her...he soft lips touching her crimson ones gently. Without thinking she offered up her mouth to his and he tasted her thoroughly, his tongue caressing hers. Then suddenly she pulled away.

(Who's to know what might have been We'll leave behind a life and time I'll never know again)

"Kagome...Please" he said. She looked away. "Inu-yasha, let go of me..." she said lifelessly. Inu-yasha let her go and let his arms drop to his sides... "If you ask me...you're only allowing yourself to remember to bad times...but you have to take the bad with the good..." he said causing her to look up and her eyes widen, Inu-yasha looked like he was about to cry... "Inu-yasha..."

(Please remember, please remember I was there for you And you were there for me And remember, please remember me)

"Kagome...I love you!" he said causing her eyes to weld up with tears... "Then why couldn't you say that two years ago?" she said as tears flowed freely down her face. "Kagome...I'm not as open as you are...you above all people should know that...I can't just speak my emotions...but, when I watched you leave...I tried to go after you but my body wouldn't move. I waited by that well for the past two years...hoping you'd do what I couldn't bring myself to." He paused. "Which is..." she asked. "Could back to me, where I couldn't go to you..." he said. "And Kagome...I could never forget you..."

(Please remember, please remember I was there for you And you were there for me Please remember, our time together The time was yours and mine While we were wild and free And remember...please remember me)

She smiled gently finally bring her eyes to meet his by choice. "Inu- yasha..." she stood onto her tip-toes and pressed her lips against his. Suddenly all the times they were together...the good times...flooded back into her memory...the first time he'd turned into and full human...and full youkai...when they had met the others...all the times he had save her...when she kissed him...her first kiss...

(And how we laugh and how we smile And how this heart was yours and mine And how a dream was out of reach I stood by you, you stood by me)

He really was the most important thing in her life...as they parted he stared at her for what seemed like forever...the finally he said...

(We took each day and made it shine We wrote our names across the sky We ride so fast, we ride so free And I knew that you had me)

"I love you Kagome...back then...now...and always. And I'll never forget you...so don't you forget that." He said pulling her close to him. "I love you too Inu-kun...back then...now...and always. And I'm really glad you remember too" she said closing her eyes. Then, the two of them, in each others arms...stood there and nothing in the world...not even Naraku, could separate them.

(Please remember, please remember)

* * *

so this is it, I hope you enjoyed it, please review now...you can do it, just hit the go button, type what you thought and hit submit...or w/e it may say now a days...lol, no but seriously, please review, it doesn't take long, promise 


End file.
